Reaccionando a los tiempos
by Moshisushi
Summary: Los Cullen han vivido los acontecimientos en el mundo como meros espectadores debido a su condición de vampiros, pero ¿Comó habran reaccionado ante los cambios ocurridos en su día a día a lo largo de los años? A continuación pequeñas historias de sus reacciones ante la nueva era.
1. Las Minifaldas

**Las Minifaldas**

Año 1965

En la calle principal de la concurrida ciudad a la que se acababan de mudar tres mujeres paseaban entre los escaparates de la multitud de tiendas que había en aquel lugar. Alice, Rosalie y Esme iban cargadas de bolsas cualquiera que las viera diría que no tienen más ropa que la puesta, pero más bien era todo lo contrario. Alice había declarado esa mañana que necesitaban un cambio radical en su armario, que se habían quedado anticuados y que ya no vestían acorde a las modas de esos días.

Obedeciendo a sus deseos, las mujeres del clan se resignaron y la acompañaron hacer sus compras. Era mejor de esa manera, si no podían acabar llevando ropas demasiado exageradas para sus anticuados gustos.

El día hasta ahora había marchado bastante bien, Alice les había hecho comprar un montón de ropa que de ir solas nunca se la hubiesen probado y tenían que darle la razón Alice tenía un gusto por la moda exquisito.

—¿Qué es eso? —Las tres mujeres se encontraban en frente de un gran ventanal donde los maniquíes llevaban las ropas que dicha tienda vendía. Alice abrió los ojos desorbitados cuando vio tales prendas.

—Alice, por favor. Es obvio lo que es. Es ropa intima femenina—Esme, como mujer criada en el siglo diecinueve, dijo en voz baja a la vez que miraba a su alrededor por si alguien las había visto allí paradas.

Alice no muy convencida continuó mirando las ropas y señalo a uno de los carteles que estaban colgados dentro.

—No Esme, mira. Es ropa como la que llevamos ahora mismo. ¡Pero súper bonita! ¡Entremos! —Alice, ante la no intención de las chicas, las arrastró hacia dentro.

—Alice, estamos llamando la atención— Rosalie al igual que Esme miró hacia los lados esperando no encontrarse con nadie. —Y eso es lo que no queremos.

Alice había eones que había obviado sus comentarios y se fue directa a lugar donde estaban aquellas prendas tan curiosas.

—Bienvenue a la Boutique Elise— El encargado de la tienda se acercó a ellas. Era un hombre alto que iba vestido con un impoluto traje con corbata. —¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? —El hombre se dirigió a ellas con un marcado acento francés.

—Pues mira, me quiero probar esta— Alice comenzó a señalar una prendas tras otra —Y ellas se van a probar estas. —El encargado llevó entre sus brazos los montones de ropas que Alice había seleccionado.

—Alice yo no me pienso probar eso— Rosalie miraba incrédula a la pequeña prenda.

—Deben de ser hasta ilegales— Esme mostró su preocupación.

—Damas, no se preocupen. Es la nueva moda que nos llega de París.

—¡París! Esme. A ti te encanta París— Dijo Alice tirando de ellas hacia el probador. —Yo me voy a probar la roja, Rosalie tú la negra y Esme la verde.

—Alice no— Rosalie se cruzó de brazos.

—Por fi Rosie. Además a Emmett le va a encantar. —Ante tal comentario Rosalie tomo la prenda negra y se metió en uno de los probadores.

Alice se quedó mirando a Esme haciendo un puchero para que hiciese lo que quería. A lo que Esme se negó repetidas veces, Alice derrotada se metió en otro de los probadores. Al cabo de unos minutos ambas salieron.

—Eso…eso…— Esme las miró sorprendidas cuando las vio salir.

—Eso son minifaldas, señora— El encargado de la tienda le señaló. —Están ustedes fabulosas— Dijo ahora dirigiéndose hacia Rosalie y Alice.

—Pues… la verdad… es que no está nada mal— Dijo Rosalie mientras giraba sobre sí misma para mirarse en el espero.

—Te lo dije Rosie. —Alice dio unas palmaditas orgullosa de su descubrimiento. —Esme ahora te toca a ti.

Esme volvió a negar repetidamente con la cabeza. Se había acercado para ver el largo exacto de las faldas y arrugaba la frente cuando vio que quedaban dos palmos por encima de las rodillas.

—Alice, en mi época enseñar los tobillos ya era considerado algo obsceno. —Dijo acercándose a ella para que el encargado no la escuchase.

—Pero ya no estamos en esa época. Esto refleja la liberación de la mujer y quién mejor que tu para ser reflejo de ello— A Esme palabras parecieron hacerle cambiar de opinión porque finalmente acabó probándose la minifalda verde.

Unos minutos más tarde las tres salían de la tienda con las minifaldas ya puestas. Cuando llegaron a casa con el primero de los chicos que se encontraron fue Emmett, el cual al verlas se tapó los ojos con las manos.

—¿Qué hacéis así por la calle? Mi mujer, mi hermana y mi madre desnudas.

—¡Emmett! —Alice corrió a quitarle las manos de los ojos. —No estamos desnudas, es lo que se lleva ahora. ¡Abre los ojos! —Dijo al ver que a pesar de quitarse las manos de los ojos, estos aún los mantenía cerrados. —Es lo que se lleva en París.

A modo de enseñárselo Rosalie dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.

—¡Oh la la! —Creo que los sesenta me están empezando a gustar.

Ante la conmoción causada en la entrada de la casa, Jasper y Edward se acercaron a ellos.

—¡Jasper! ¿Te gusta mi minifalda? —Jasper asintió sin decir mucho más, estaba más preocupado por el olor a humano que las chicas aún desprendían. Alice se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

Las dos parejas se fueron y finalmente solo quedaban Edward y Esme.

—Carlisle se va a quedar alucinado cuanto te vea. —Dijo ayudándola con las bolsas. —Creo que esta noche me iré en cuanto venga. Quiero estar al menos a más de doscientos kilómetros cuando estéis todos en casa. —Bromeó.

—Es todo culpa de tu hermana.

—Más bien es culpa de los sesenta.

Aún había muchas cosas en las que los Cullen debían adaptarse, ellos estaban congelados pero el resto del mundo no y si no querían llamar la atención había que adquirir estas nuevas modas.


	2. El Movimiento Hippie

**El Movimiento Hippie**

Carlisle y Esme llegaban a la casa que compartían junto a sus "hijos adoptivos". Llevaban varios años en aquella pequeña ciudad lo que hacía que les quedará menos tiempo para volver a la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar. Esme no podía dejar de sentirse triste. Aquella casa le gustaba, les permitía ser quienes eran sin falta de estar escondidos detrás de las paredes ya que el pequeño jardín que daba al bosque les facilitaba ser lo más normal que un vampiro en los años 60 podía ser.

Cada uno tenía sus propios cuartos para desarrollar la actividad que deseasen sin tener que molestar a nadie, así que no era raro no escuchar ningún ruido en la casa, igual que en ese momento. Pero ese silencio era muy sospechoso, Esme no quería reprochar a sus hijos pero era extraño que no se escuchara el piano de Edward o las conversaciones de Alice y Rosalie.

Se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando finalmente se acercaron al jardín trasero. Allí, los chicos se encontraban animadamente charlando cerca de los árboles y parecía que Alice intentaba encender un fuego.

Una vez allí pudieron apreciar mejor la escena que tenían ante sus ojos. Efectivamente, Alice acababa de encender un fuego y arrastraba a Rosalie para estar delante de él. Emmett y Jasper estaban ¿abrazando? Si eso parecía, abrazando un árbol cada uno y Edward se encontraba sentado en la hierba con una guitarra entre sus manos.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo chicos? —Preguntó Carlisle.

Los cinco dejaron de hacer su cometido y miraron hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

—¡Somos hippies! —Dijo un alegre Emmett aún abrazado al árbol.

Carlisle y Esme les miraron extrañados. —¿Hippies?

—¡Sí! —Gritó Alice. —Es la nueva moda "el movimiento Hippie"

Esme arrugó la nariz, las modas de las que Alice hablaba siempre acababan teniendo un efecto sobre todo ellos, pensó mirando hacia abajo a la minifalda que le hacía ponerse. Aunque debía de admitir que la prenda le había acabado gustando.

—¿Y de que trata ese "movimiento"? —Preguntó Carlisle con curiosidad. Un vampiro como él, que llevaba varios siglos absorbiendo los avances en la sociedad, siempre estaba dispuesto conocer nuevos acontecimientos.

—Es un movimiento que profesa el pacifismo, la libertad, la preocupación por el medio ambiente y el rechazo al capitalismo. —Dijo Alice de corrido.

—Interesante…—Dijo Carlisle tocándose la barbilla de forma pensativa.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con hacer un fuego en mi jardín? ¿Acaso no protegéis el medio ambiente? —Dijo Esme mirando cómo habían arrancando algunos arbustos para hacer el fuego.

—Eso es porque estamos librándonos del yugo machista que el patriarcado a impuesto a las mujeres. ¡Nuestros sostenes! —Dijo mientras sacaba de debajo de su camisa un sostén blanco y lo echaba al fuego. Rosalie imitó su gesto y tiró el suyo también, ahora más animaba tras el discurso feminista de Alice.

—Nosotros abrazamos los árboles porque ellos son nuestros amigos —Emmett volvió apretujar el tronco entre sus brazos haciendo que debido a su fuerza paranormal este se quebrase levemente. —Lo siento amigo— Se disculpó.

—¿y tú? —Esme señaló a Edward.

Edward estaba sentado descalzo sobre la hierba con la camisa abierta hasta el ombligo. Hasta el momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los cuales abrió cuando se dirigieron a él.

—Yo amenizo la lucha que hacen mis hermanos para mejorar este mundo cruel pero lleno de flores y amor —Comenzó a tocar una suave melodía.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron preocupados.

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos. Al principio nos preocupamos cuando vimos como se comportaba, pero como Edward siempre esta tan triste… nos ha dado pena decirle nada. —Respondió Alice acercándose a Edward. —Está tan mono así…—Le revolvió el pelo.

—¡Venga! Uniros a nosotros— Animó Rosalie.

Esme fue junto con Rosalie y acabó quemando también su sostén y abrazando árboles junto a Emmett y Jasper. Carlisle se sentó junto a Edward y desprendiéndose de sus zapatos escuchaba atentamente la música y los versos que de vez en cuando su hijo recitaba.

Estaba claro, la familia se habían adaptado a los tiempos. Ahora, los Cullen eran hippies.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Gracias por su reviews y seguimiento! Me he animado a escribir este pequeño relato, otra vez sobre la época de los 60, que bajo mi punto de vista es que el mas revoluciones cambios tuvo en los Estados Unidos. Si quieren que escriba algun otro relato reaccionando algo en especial, haganlo saber!**

**Moshisushi.**


	3. Los Mensajes Instantáneos

**Los Mensajes Instantáneos**

—…y ahora os añado a los dos— Emmett movía sus dedos velozmente por la pantalla de su teléfono. —¡Ya está! ¡Ya estamos los siete conectados!

Carlisle y Esme miraban la notificación que acababan de recibir, la cual les avisaba que Emmett les había añadido a algo que se llamaba _"Emmett y Cía."_

—¿Y para qué sirve esto? —Preguntó Esme mirando a su teléfono. Las nuevas tecnologías ya no eran una sorpresa para ellos, habían vivido la revolución que la era digital había supuesto para la sociedad, y tanto ella como Carlisle habían recibido esos cambios con los brazos abiertos. Pero, aún así los chicos siempre estaban mucho más avanzados que ellos.

—Pues mira esto sirve para cuando quieres decirme algo en un momento exacto y quieras que yo te conteste de forma instantánea. Como por ejemplo…—Emmett tecleó y automáticamente los teléfonos de Esme y Carlisle emitieron un sonido indicando un nuevo mensaje sin leer.

"_**Emmett:** Esme es la mejor madre del mundo"_

—¡Oh! Hijo gracias— Le regaló una sonrisa.

Unos segundos más tarde los teléfonos de los tres comenzaban a sonar sin parar.

"_**Alice:** Eres un pelota"_

"_**Rosalie:** Hahaha"_

"_**Edward:** No lo intentes más. Yo soy su favorito"_

"_**Alice:** Perdona Eddie, pero la favorita soy yo"_

"_**Rosalie:** ¡Ah no! Yo soy su ojito derecho ¡Superarlo!"_

"_**Jasper:** (ToT)"_

"_**Alice:** ¿Veis? Habéis hecho llorar a Jasper. No te preocupes, en el fondo sabemos que tu eres su favorito"_

"_**Edward:** Lo siento hermano."_

"_**Rosalie:** Yo no lo siento. __¯\_____(__ツ__)_/¯"_

—No os peléis —Dijo Esme mirando hacia la pantalla.

—Espera, espera. Pulsa ahí y vuelve a decirlo— Le indicó uno de los botones del teclado e hizo lo que se le dijo.

"_**Esme:** Nota de voz"_

"_**Edward:** Lo siento mama"_

"_**Alice:** Lo sentimos mami"_

"_**Rosalie:** Lo siento"_

**"_Jasper: _**_❤"_

—¡Esto es fascinante! —Exclamó Carlisle. —Es perfecto. Nos ayudará a protegernos. Así siempre sabremos donde estamos todos y por muy alejados que estemos podremos conocer si algo puede ocurrir. —Carlisle se veía muy animado así que no dudo en participar en el grupo de chat familiar.

"_**Carlisle:** Mis queridos hijos me emociona saber que los avances de este mundo nos regalan la oportunidad de afianzar los lazos entre nuestra peculiar familia. Sin duda, esto va a suponer una gran mejora para la comunicación entre nosotros así como una medida más para protegernos y conocer en cada instante si algo nos preocupa, si presentimos algún peligro o si simple necesitamos alguien con quien hablar"_

A diferencia de la vez anterior los mensajes tardaron en producirse. Emmett sorprendido, comenzó a comprobar si las conexiones estaban correctas, pero no hizo falta ya que estas estaban perfectas y los mensajes se volvieron a producir en cadena unos minutos más tarde. Lo que pasaba es que los chicos no parecían muy de acuerdo con las palabras de su padre.

"_**Jasper:** (Z_Z)"_

"_**Rosalie:** ?"_

"_**Alice:** No por favor, por aquí también no"_

"_**Edward:** Sisi claro..."_

Carlisle se quedó mirando tristemente a la pantalla. Esas no eran las respuestas que esperaba. Esme le pasó la mano por la espalda para reconfortarle.

"_**Esme:** ¡Chicos la de vuestro padre es una excelente idea!"_

Al cabo de unos segundos otro aluvión de mensajes fueron recibidos.

"_**Edward:** Tienes razón."_

"_**Alice:** ¡Por supuesto! Mama siempre tiene grandes ideas."_

"_**Rosalie:** ¿Acaso dudabais? Sin duda esto demuestra que yo soy su favorita._

"_**Jasper:** (^o^)"_

"_**Emmett:** ¡Esa mama guapa!"_

Carlisle se pasó la mano por la cara consternado. Sus hijos se peleaban por ser el favorito de su madre, pero sin duda ellos tenían muy claro cuál de sus padres era su favorito, y era más que obvio que no era él. Por eso de ahí en adelante el grupo de chat pasó a llamarse _"La Matriarca y sus secuaces"._


End file.
